Not Just Any Girl
by NinnaNanna
Summary: Hungary battles the inner turmoil after her breakup with Roderich, but finds herself lovestruck by a certain albino. This summary sucks, I know.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the Prolouge, first chapter thingie to Not Just Any Girl. Read an Review, please?**

* * *

She was woken up by the blaring of her alarm, like every day. The noise abruptly stopped, followed by the crash of her clock hitting the floor. She groggily sat up, sleepy emerald eyes looking at the floor, instantly widening upon noticing the time. "Shit! Elizaveta, you're late!", she yelled at herself, rushing to her closet.

She pulled out her white blouse, plaid skirt and knee-high socks, pulling them on as quickly as possible before dashing to her mirror and running a brush through hair. She slipped on her shoes, grabbed her backpack, and dashed out the door like her life depended on it, which it did. Well, her school life did anyways.

She was in one of her if-looks-could-kill-the-whole-world-would-be-dead-right-now moods. But, nothing fazes the strong-willed Elizaveta, right? Wrong. Unless being lashed out at by your stupid, piano-playing ex-boyfriend is nothing. She shook those thoughts from her head and sped up, only to find herself looking at the sky from the ground's point of view. She jumped up, sprinting off again with only a "Sorry Mr. Vargas!" to the dizzy Italian behind her.

* * *

**I'm sorry this first chapter is short. It's more like an introduction. If I get two reviews, I'll continue. If 1302 sent you here, I thank her, just as long as she doesn't send me death threats...**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I'm keeping my word. It's a short chapter once again, but it'll have to do. I'll admit, I've had this thing done since 3 PM today. Of course thank you to my generous readers, who asked that I continue this, and one who ****_ever so kindly_**** gave me a ****death threat...**

******Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, thought I wish I at least owned Spain...**

**So, without further adieu, here is the second chapter of ****Not Just Any Girl!**

* * *

She dashed into her classroom, panting like a dog. All eyes were on her, except the captivating pair of red ones she'd so often searched for. That is, until the teacher spoke, "Late again Miss Hederváry?", she asked, marking on her _ever present _clipboard.

Elizaveta payed no attention, she was too busy gazing at the owner of those breath-taking red eyes. The teacher cleared her throat, and spoke, "If you would please take your seat, and stop staring at Mister Beilschmidt." The faces of the two in question went as red as roses. Elizaveta looked away from the albino boy, hurriedly moving to her desk. She soon found herself daydreaming of being asked to the prom, by none other than Gilbert Beilschmidt, but that would never happen.

He could have any girl, any girl at all. She was roused from her thoughts by two things. First off, the bell, then the fact that the previously mentioned male was standing by her desk, simply staring at her. She blinked nervously, "Um, may I help you?", she asked slowly. He studied her, "How to have my awesomeness ask you out.", he thought aloud. She blushed lightly, a ghost of a smie on her face, "Gil?", she asked, and he blinke, "Did I say that aloud?", he asked, rubbing the back of his head nervously. She nodded, "Mhm.", she fought to keep from squealing. He laughed nervously, before dashing out of the room at a neary inhuman speed, leaving a very confused, and slighty dazed Elizaveta in his wake.

* * *

**I kept my word, did I not? I continued it!**

**-Nanna**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm SO sorry I haven't updated. If you bear with me for, well, like 5 minutes, it'll be up, with more randomness, and injured Prussia.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I haven't updated in FOREVER, but this chapter is longer, so hopefully it'll make up for my **

* * *

The next day was basically the same routine for Elizaveta. She was late AGAIN. She was staring AGAIN. And, she was caught AGAIN. She just couldn't stay away from the stunning albino male. She was HOPING said male would ask her to the dance, but she knew the chances of that happening were too small for her liking. She would have to settle for going with anyone who asked her. Well, if only she knew just WHO was planning to ask her. Maybe then she'd change her mind.

The proud pianist walked briskly towards the female, and OF COURSE, she wasn't looking. She ended up at the ground's point of view, AGAIN. The aforementioned pianist blinked his violet eyes, immediately blushing when he realized how he landed. The collision ended with an annoying male on top of a PISSED female. "WHAT THE FUCK, RODERICH?!", the previously mentioned female hissed.

All eyes were on her A.G.A.I.N. THat included a pair of pain-filled crimson eyes. Elizaveta pushed him off of her, "Get AWAY from me you lying idiot!", she shouted, getting a pleased gaze from the albino. The male facing a GRIZZLY BEAR tried to speak, but was immediately shut up by a frying pan to the face. That was the last straw. Gilbert burst into a fit of laughter.

The eyes of the onlookers snapped to the boy, not limited to the furious green gaze that instantly softened. The albino boy knew the pianist, her ex, was trying to ask her to the dance. There was no way in HELL Gil was going down without at least a fight. He stepped forward and sneered at the injured male, "Go bug someone else's girlfriend will 'ya?", he asked. "This ship's already sailed.", he added, placing his arm around the girl's waist.

He almost gave up when he saw the glare he got in return. He gave her a look, easily saying "play along." The girl nodded slightly, and leaned into the male, twirling a lock of golden brown hair around her fingers. She giggled, "Oh Roddy. You were always so slow, weren't you?" She smiled, "I found Gil after you lied to me.", she said looking at the stunned albino.

'Since when does Eliza GIGGLE?!' he asked himself, pulling her closer. She looked over her shoulder as the duo walked away. "Bye Roddy!", she yelled. She realized Gil's hand was still on her waist, and ONE thought popped into her mind. 'DAMN he's hot.' she thought as she stared at him.

****The albino felt her gaze and turned to her, a smirk on his face, "See something you like?" She blushed "Maybe. You'll keep quiet about this, won't you?" "On one condition", the albino answered swiftly after. "Go to the dance with me." "YES!", she literally shouted.


End file.
